


Flirty Kiss

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Lead up to a date, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: There was no harm in flirting. Specially with a woman you had come to admire. You just didn’t expect that she would beat you at your own game.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 7





	Flirty Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PromptoSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptoSilver/gifts).



_ Frustration _ . Yeah that was a good word for how Aranea was making you feel. 

Sure, there was no harm in flirting with the Commodore, but you were one to also think that she was  _ way  _ out of your league. A snowball's chance in hell if you will. It was something you did in passing, you were kind of flirty with everyone, you just were completely caught off guard. 

And yet there you were, staring at her with slightly wide eyes and a hanging open mouth as she flirted  _ back _ with you.

“Something wrong, Kid?”

Snapping your mouth shut you shook your head before giving her what you had hoped was your best charming smile. “No? Why would there be?”

Aranea laughed softly. “Nice recovery, Sunshine.”

You felt your face grow warm at the pet name. “Ah, no. Not really, I’m usually better at this to be honest.”

“Are you?” she gave you a charming smile of her own. “You could have fooled me.” 

Rolling your eyes you gently pushed your shoulder against hers, since she’d taken the seat next to you at the bar. “Whatever. Can’t help it that I’m flustered speechless around a pretty lady.”

“Oh, so now you’re pulling out the classic ones huh?”

“Hey! Classic pickup lines are totally tried and true! Got you to stick around a bit longer didn’t it?”

Aranea laughed again at you and tilted her head to look at you a bit more properly. “Maybe, then again I could have just been trying to make you feel better.”

Huffing softly you shake your head before grinning at her. “Something tells me that you like the attention.” and you turned yourself to face her a bit more, leaning your arm against the bar. “Or am I wrong?”

Suddenly Aranea was in your space, her face a few inches from your own, and you couldn’t help but hold your breath at the action. “You’d not be wrong, Sunshine,” she purred to you, her hand reaching up to pet her finger slowly along your jaw. “But I’m thinking the feelings are mutual...”

Your eyes dipped down to her lips then back up before you swallowed hard. “You’re not wrong.”

“Uh-huh,” Aranea grinned at you as she leaned just a bit closer, and lightly brushed her lips near the corner of your mouth. 

Inhaling sharply you held your breath again, your eyes fluttering at the action before you felt her move away, and you felt warmth creep to your ears when you realized you were leaning after her. Snapping your eyes all the way open, you cleared your throat, quickly moved your hand to the back of your neck to rub it a little, as you gave her your best charming smile. 

Giving you a smile that you swore made your heart skip a beat, she placed her hand over yours, gave it a squeeze as she pushed off the bar. “I’ll see you around, Sunshine.”

“Huh?”

Before you could say anything else Aranea gently waved at you over her shoulder as she worked her way into the crowd, and you sighed. You’d not even gotten the chance to--it was then you glanced down at the bar, finding not only your tab paid for, but a card with her number and her name next to it, and once again your heart fluttered in your chest. 

“Oh... _ she’s good _ …”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
